


Cat Family

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Charlotte spends the day with Jack.





	Cat Family

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it. 
> 
> Weird title..I know 😂

Sitting outside a family restaurant, Jack watched the little girl across from her with her tongue poking out between her lips as she drew with the crayons given with the kids menu. 

Jack watched with interest as Charlotte drew a very detailed picture of a bunch of cats, not only was it impressive for someone her age but the fact she was doing it with crayons of all things was also impressive. Though maybe Jack shouldn’t be shocked, Ellie was a very good artist after all. 

“What’re you drawing honey?” Jack asked her charge for the day, Ellie and Nick were both stuck on a ship for their case and since Jack wasn’t needed for it, had volunteered to watch Charlotte for the day (and give Kayla a break who they knew was going through some relationship trouble at the moment). 

“Cats. Special cats.” Charlotte said with a little hum and she finished off her drawing with a flourish of her crayon making Jack smile, she had seen Ellie do the same thing after she finished drawing something.

“Special cats?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. “What makes these cats special?”

Charlotte gave her a look. “How can you not  _ tell _ Auntie Jack?”

Jack bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. “Well I’m not as smart as you of course.”

“Hmm true I’m a genius.” She murmured to herself. Jack coughed to cover her laugh, there was the Torres ego. “These cats are everyone!”

“Everyone huh?”

Charlotte nodded and started pointing to each of the cats. “This one is me, Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa Gibbs, Uncle Tim, Auntie Delilah, Johnny, Morgan, Auntie Kasie, you, Uncle Leon, Kayla, Uncle Jimmy, Auntie Breena, Tori, Uncle Tony, Tali-” She pouted. “I ran out of room for Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Robbie, Uncle George, Uncle John, Auntie Lucia, Amanda, and Auntie Abby.”

“Well you do have a big family.” Jack said. “Plenty of people who love you.”

She grinned at Jack. “Yeah!”

As the food came to their table, they spent the next few minutes eating.

It didn’t take Jack long to notice Charlotte kept eyeing one of the hot peppers Jack had set aside on her plate. 

“What’s up honey?” 

She bit her lip. “Can I try it Auntie Jack?”

Jack hesitated but then realized the worst that could happen was she’d have to wash the hotness down with her cup of milk. 

“Sure honey, it’s going to be hot though.” 

Charlotte puffed out her chest. “I can handle it!” 

Jack raised an eyebrow but put the hot pepper on her plate. Charlotte looked closely at it, took her fork, and poked at it inspecting it. Jack once again had to try hard not to laugh, she may have had the Torres ego but  _ that _ was all Ellie, Nick would have just went for it. 

Finally Charlotte picked it up, biting half of it. Jack waited for her to make a face, spit it out, go for her cup of milk, or something along those lines but instead the little girl across from her only hummed and ate the rest of the pepper like it was nothing. 

“That was yummy!” 

Jack gaped at her, while she could handle hot peppers and the like, those were especially hot ones that even  _ she _ had trouble eating. “And your mouth isn’t burning?”

Charlotte looked at her with a ‘are you crazy?’ look. “No Auntie Jack. Daddy cooks hot things all the time!”

“Oh does he now?”

“Mhmm! Mommy didn’t want me having any but she lets me now!”

Jack nodded. “Huh..okay, but still drink some of your milk honey.”

“Kay!” 

* * *

“That little girl is something else.” Jack said to Ellie and Nick when she dropped Charlotte off later, the two had been home for an hour before she came. 

Ellie laughed. “Tell me about it, it’s all this one’s fault.” She teased, giving Nick’s chest a light tap. 

Nick rolled his eyes. “Sure it’s always my fault.”

“Well she does have that ego of yours.” Jack said with a snicker. “I said I wasn’t as smart as her and her response? ‘True I am a genius’.” 

Ellie put her hand to her forehead with a groan while Nick laughed loudly beside her. 

“That’s my girl!” 

“Would you stop encouraging it?” Ellie glared at him a little. “We can’t fit two Torres’ with big egos in this house.”

Jack shook her head fondly at the two especially when Nick teased her saying she loved her Torres’ and kissed her, Ellie immediately forgiving and forgetting as she smiled at him. 

* * *

While the adults talked by the front door, Charlotte softly shut her door before lifting up part of her carpet and pulling up one of the floorboards under it. Reaching inside, she pulled out one of her blank coloring books her Mommy had gotten her. Going to her small desk, she grabbed the drawing she did earlier and taped it inside the coloring book before grabbing her crayons to continue drawing her cat family. 

When she finished though she bit her lip and started drawing one extra cat.

Once done she smiled at her drawing and looked at the last cat. 

“I didn’t forget you Auntie Ziva.” She whispered, closing the coloring book and giving it a kiss before hiding it back under the floorboard. 

By the time Ellie and Nick came to check on her she was laying on her bed reading one of her books, carpet perfectly back in place. 


End file.
